Somewhere in Brooklyn
by Vikki3775
Summary: "She was covered in yellow and gold, 21 years old..." Finchel Au based on the Bruno Mars song!
1. Chapter 1

"She was covered in leather and gold; 21 years old..."

Everything was a blur to Finn Hudson as he dashed through the sidewalk of New York City. He was late to work and the only way for him to get to his job on time was to take the subway. It's not that Finn hated the subway its just that it would be a lot cleaner and healthier if he used a cab. But with the traffic ahead, he wouldn't have any time, so he's back at the subway. As he's speed walking down the street he takes the time to reflect on how he he got to New York as a kindergarten teacher. Halfway through his years of high school, Finn realized that he loved teaching and helping younger people achieve their dreams. So it sounds like the perfect job; right? Right. So after a few years of college classes, Finn Hudson was on his way to being a teacher. I mean there were also some negatives to being a kindergarten teacher. The germs that are constantly passed around from person to person always reaches him, and he sometimes he has to deal with overly concerned parents, but other than that the job is awesome. As Finn rushes down the subway steps, he fails to notice a short distracted brunette who is holding a coffee while also being in a rush. As they both hit the ground the steaming hot coffee burns his skin under his and dress shirt and leaves a big stain. As he's cursing under his breath he almost misses a melodic voice constantly apologizing next to him.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!". A warm sincere voice says. The voice causes Finn to look up from his shirt and he suddenly becomes speechless at the breathtaking women in front of him. She was a very short brunette, wearing skinny jeans, black boots, a leather black jacket with a tank top and what seemed to be a golden star necklace around her neck . Her cell phone was in her hand and she looked completely beautiful. While looking at her Finn didn't realize that he was still on the ground.

"Um are you ok? Do you need an ambulance?" At that point Finn snapped out of his lovesick trance and shot up from the floor. Finally, he spoke.

"No, no its ok you don't need to call an ambulance." Finn said with a small smile while trying to keep calm.

" I'm really sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, and my music was in my ears and I couldn't hear you so..." As the brunette was rambling nervously, Finn couldn't help but notice how adorable it was. Eventually he had to cut her off to keep her from having a panic attack.

"Really its ok I just really have to catch the train." Still as Finn was explaining himself the petite brunettes anxious look was still on her face.

"Here let me at least help you with your bag." At that, Finn noticed that a few papers were scattered on the on the ground, as the girl tried to collect them.

"You don't have to to do that." he said while reaching down and grabbing her hand. He tried to ignore the sparks that went through him, by that simple touch.

"I can get it myself."

"No it's the least I can do. This was my fault in the first place." Finn nodded as they silently picked up the remains of the papers. When they finished they both stood up and gathered their own things. At that time Finn chose to look at his watch when he realized that its already 7:30. He started to to panic when he realized that his ride just left and the next one won't be there until fifteen minutes later.

"Shit." He murmured as he walked over to take a seat; oblivious to the breathtaking yet mysterious brunette following his actions.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" The girl sits next to him with a guilty expression remained on her face.

"I am so sorry that you missed your ride. I would give you one, if I had a car, b-but look at the bright side! I missed mine too so w- we can keep ourselves busy.. by talking!" As the petite woman is speaking Finn can't help but notice her big brown eyes. It was like he was in a trance. And from that time forward they talked to each other the whole time...

**GleeGleeGleeGlee**

"So I hope you don't mind me asking but I noticed that all of your papers consisted of addition problems and coloring pages. Are you a teacher or do you do that as a hobby?" As the brunette speaks she bites her lip anxiously as if she's nervous about stepping over personal boundaries. At this, a goofy grin spreads on Finns face. He clears his throat.

"No, um I'm a kindergarten teacher and my alarm went off late so..." A ring from Finn's pocket disrupts them from their conversation. As the tall clumsy giant takes out his phone and looks at the name a cringe passes over his face. The girl giggles and Finn's heart flutters a little.

As Finns on the phone, the brunette watches as the mysterious man stutters and apologises to what appears to be his boss. She can obviously hear the conversation and the yelling through the phone. But the other thing she notices is what his boss calls him before he rudely hangs up.

"And I better see you in that desk at 10:30 Mr. Hudson!"

'That must be his last name' the petite girl thought. As he puts the phone back in his pocket, he apologizes repeatedly about interrupting their conversation with a phone call, and a light tint of pink starts at his ears and spreads towards his adorably freckled cheeks. She had to put him out of his misery.

" Hey, hey it's ok! It was obviously an important phone call so I completely understand." While the brunette was speaking Finn visibly softened up. After a small moment of silence, the girl asked the question she was just waiting to ask.

"Um I hate to be nosy but I guess from what your boss called you that your last name is Hudson. Finn nodded and the girl continued. S-So what's your first name then?"

"Oh it's Finn. Finn Christopher Hudson."

"Ooo that's a wonderful name!" As the girl gushes about the name Finn realizes that he never got her name. He takes a deep breath.

"S-So what's yo-" As he asks the daring question, he interrupted when a screech echoes through the subway platform, and a subway train stops right in front of them. A gasp escapes the girl.

"Oh my god my ride is here." She says as she rushes to grab her things, completely oblivious to the sad giant in front of her. She takes a glance at him and a sympathetic smile spreads on her face.

"Last call for the subway train to Brooklyn." As the intercom is on, the tiny brown eyed brunette stands up and sighs.

"U-Um it was great meeting you, a-and I hope your ride gets here as soon as possible, but I've got to go."

'No, No No!' Finn thought as he saw her walk away from him, heading towards the train. He shot up from the wooden bench and walked fast towards the retreating girl.

"W-Wait. I didn't get your name!" But it was too late. Finn watched as the train rode further away from him.

"Damn." He muttered as he plopped back down on the bench...

"While we were waiting we started conversating, before I got her name, along came the train..."

GleeGleeGleeGleeGlee

Thats the first part of the story! Stay tuned for this story and my others while I try to post enough on time. Bye! :D

**~Vikki3775**


	2. Somewhere in Brooklyn part 2

**Hi this is the part 2 and the second part of the story Somewhere in Brooklyn I hope you enjoy!**

**GleeGleeGleeGlee**

Finn sighed as he strolled through the streets of brooklyn, his hands in his pockets while kicking a pebble on the sidewalk. It's been about a week since he talked to the mysterious brunette at the subway station and it has kept his mind running ever since. He never got her name and the only clue he received was from the announcement on the intercom that morning.

"_Last call for the subway train to __**Brooklyn**__."_

The name of the county has gone through his head multiple times and he still hasn't found an idea of where she lives, or where he could find her. It's taken forever to actually try to find her because of his hectic job as a kindergarten teacher. When he finally got the opportunity to do so, he tried absolutely everything to get close to her again.

Finn started out going to Brooklyn's most popular stores and restaurants; starting on Green point. He went to a vegan bakery because he remembered the girl telling him that she was a vegan, while she was eating a vegan doughnut.

"_Did you know that i'm a vegan?" the brunette said as she took a bite of her vegan frosted doughnut._

"_Actually I didn't. But by your small figure I should've known." Finn blurted out. At this admission a light tint of blush spread across his cheeks as he adverted his gaze. He reached back and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_U-Um i'm sorry for personifying you." he said nervously. The petite girl giggled._

"_You must mean objectifying,and you didn't." she said as a wide smile spread her freckled boy released a breath of air that was held in during that time._

As Finn walks into the small quaint cafe, he spots a short jewish man behind a vintage counter, applying rainbow sprinkles to a cupcake.

'_Maybe he knows where she is' _he thought. The awkward boy then walks towards the man fast as if the man is going somewhere. This startles the man.

"Why hello there! Welcome to 'Berry's Bakery and sweets!' How may I help you?" As the man smiles, Finn notices that the name on his name tag says 'Leroy'. He then unexpectedly gets nervous.

"U-Um hi. I'm not here for a dessert but I was wondering if you knew anyone that was about '5 2- ish with brunette hair? She's a girl and I really need to talk to her. Is there anyone who lives here that knows this girl?"

Leroy crosses his arms in wonder at the sight of the slightly awkward boy in front of him. "Well there isn't anybody right now that I can think of on this street that you just described; neither is a brunette a regular at this bakery. But I have a-"

"Thank you so much for helping me but i've got to run. I'll buy a cupcake to thank you for dealing with me." He chuckled nervously while checking the time on his watch.

Leroy frowned for a second and then straightened up. "Ok. Which one will you like?" he asked softly, a small smile spread upon his lips.

"Um… I'll have a chocolate." An excited smile spread upon Finn's face. He _loved _chocolate cupcakes. Leroy chuckled.

"Ok then." As the man started putting the cupcake in a paper bag, Finn decided to take a look at his surroundings. The whole cafe had a homey feel to it and a lot culture was also blended into the place. They had ancient family pictures around the store and old fashioned furniture, that looked almost too comfy to sit in. It was exactly what Finn needed right now. _Rest. _

"Ok well here you go sir." Leroy said as he handed the small paper bag towards a startled Finn.

"Thank you for your time sir." Finn sighed as he exits yet another building. As the front door closes shut, the door to the kitchen opens as a familiar petite brunette enters the lounge with an apron covered in flour around her tiny waist.

" Papa who was that?" The diva said as she began wiping down the round tables with a lightly dampened cloth.

"Oh it was just a boy looking for this girl with brunette hair. It was weird because he described every characteristic that you have."

Rachel straightened up.

"Oh really? Hmmmm. I think I would've known if someone was looking for me." She said suddenly staring off into space. she then snapped out of it.

"Anyways, i've got to to my dress rehearsal. I'll see you later papa." the girl said as she takes off her apron and puts it on the counter. She walked towards Leroy and kissed him on the cheek, and with that she was out the door.

**GleeGleeGleeGlee **

**Well that's part 2! please stay tuned to the last part of the story and don't forget to give reviews and follow me! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775**


	3. Chapter 3: Final part

**Well, this is the last chapter of this story… *sigh* but look at the bright side! I'm still working on talking to the moon and a new chapter of How to save a life is coming up!**

**Question: Has anyone read the Maximum Ride series, because I have and I love it! I may write some stories for the book also! **

**Anyways, Keep reviewing, and critiquing my work! Bye!**

**~Vikki3775  
><strong>  
>Finn walked; head downcast as he approached the subway terminal yet again on a dreadful Monday morning. Unfortunately, he couldn't find the questionably beautiful brunette that he met just a week before. Try as he might, Finn found nothing. He visited Deli's, vegan shops and even tapped random strangers shoulders on the street in hopes of finding her.<p>

Trapped in his reverie, the kindergarten teacher was oblivious to the enormous broadway poster planted on the grimy subway walls, as he sat down on the bench nearest to his incoming train.

It was hopeless. There was no way that Finn would find her now especially at this time of day.

As the freckled giant stares into the distance a catchy tune on the subway speakers catches his attention. His feet start tapping to the beat and before he knows it, he's already singing the chorus.

_She was covered in leather and gold_

_21 years old_

_I lost her in the cold_

_It's unfair she's out there_

_Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn_

_She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I wonder will we ever meet again_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I wonder if we ever meet again_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I hope we do_

_Somewhere in Brooklyn _

Suddenly a faint yet assured clap came from behind Finn. When he turned around, he was again face- to face with the same brunette he's been trying to find for the past few days. It was like a dream.

As the giant remained unresponsive and in awe, the girl took the initiative to start the conversation.

"Wow, that was _really _good Finn!" An ecstatic smile spread across her face. "I never knew that you could sing." A huge rush of heat spread to the boys cheeks.

"U-Um… W-Well i'm n-not that good. I-I mean-

"No you were! I was on my way to play rehearsal when I heard the most beautiful voice coming from this area and I had to find out who it was. I can't believe it was you. As finn's looking at the brunettes face, he can see awe and another expression on her face that he can't quite put a finger on.

"Wait, rehearsal?" Finn said taken aback.

"Yeah i'm in the new broadway play "Funny Girl". She said as she pointed at something behind him. When he turned around he was face to face with a slightly stained broadway poster that had the brunettes beautiful face on the center of it.

"Oh…" he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He's pretty sure he's passed that poster at least four times. The good news is that he now has the opportunity to get her name, and hopefully her number. Nervousness once again took over him, and he ended up stuttering his question.

"U-Um c-can I perhaps have y-yo-"

"My number?" she said with an adorable smile.

"Y-Yeah." Finn exclaimed.

"So I didn't quite get your name. What is it again?" He asked softly as she pulls out what looks like a post-it note and a gold ink pen.

"Oh it's -" Suddenly a screech interrupted her answer as a train came to a slow stop in front of them.

"I'm sorry, i've got to go." She said as she finished scribbling down her number on the piece of paper. As she handed it to him, she grabbed her bags and dashed toward the train; not before give him a smile and a gentle peck on the cheek. As Finn's blush subsided, he groaned at frustration at the feeling that this day is deja vu.

He didn't get her name. after all of this time he _still_ didn't get her name.

"_Well at least I have her number."_ he muttered as he finally took a look at the now crumpled paper. As he's reading the note, a huge smile spreads on his face when he realises that his assumptions were wrong.

**Hey! Here's my number:**

(845)-555-6549

**I'd really like to get to know you Finn.**

**P.S my name is Rachel Berry :)**

Yep that's right. Right here in big gold letters is the girls name. Finn grinned. And to think this girl was just Somewhere in Brooklyn…

**Well THat's it! stay tuned for Talking to the Moon and How to save a life! Bye! :)**

**~Vikki3775**


End file.
